


Неожиданность

by Synant



Series: AU 6x22 [3]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Episode: s06e22 Blue Bird, F/M, Fluff, Jisbon, OOC, Out of Character, Season/Series 06, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: AU 6x22: ужин проходит лучше, чем хорошо, но Тереза всё равно улетает.Новости утром, прямо с порога.





	Неожиданность

**Author's Note:**

> Миник написан до выхода 7 сезона в 2014. Пара Тереза Лисбон/Маркус Пайк лишь упоминается.

— Джейн, я беременна, — прямо с порога заявила Лисбон, когда Патрик только успел открыть дверь своего фургончика.

Джейн в удивлении застыл. А зубная щётка, которую он держал, выпала из рук. На его лице отразилось удивление, затем растерянность, а потом он улыбнулся.

— Поздравляю. Можно будет поздравить отца ребенка чуть позже? — улыбка немного померкла, став похожей на усмешку.

— Всегда успеешь, — Лисбон отмахнулась от нескрываемой неприязни. Он знал, что она не любит его иронию, но поделать ничего с собой не мог.

— Проходи, — хозяин горе жилища посторонился, пропуская нежданную гостью. — Чай, кофе?

— Кофе, не крепкий, пожалуйста, — ответила она, садясь на диван. 

— Ты сказала Маркусу? — в голосе слышалось будничное любопытство, он с ловкостью поднял злосчастную щётку с пола, направляясь к так называемой «кухне».

— Нет ещё, я только четвёртый час, как знаю об этом, — вздохнула Тереза.

— Шутишь? — кажется, Джейн ей не особо поверил.

— Прошло меньше месяца. Точнее, сегодня месяц. Надеюсь тебе не надо рассказывать женскую физиологию, чтобы понять почему меня это не насторожило?

Патрик фыркнул, согласно кивая. В турке медленно закипало кофе, и он методично помешивал его, не оборачиваясь к собеседнице. Она не стала говорить, что его перемешивать не стоит. Но Джейн выглядел рассеянным.

— Предполагаю, у тебя начался ранний токсикоз, а ты подумала, что это отравление?

Тереза кивнула.

Но Патрик, словно заметив кивок, продолжил:

— А ты в курсе, что беременность может быть ложной и это отравление? Ведь эти тесты не всегда верны.  
— Джейн... — в голосе Лисбон послышалось раздражение.

— Ладно, — Патрик безоружно поднял руки, оставив ложку нагреваться в турке. — Согласен. Тебе лучше знать, — тут он опять притронулся к ложке и тут же молниеносно отдёрнул руку. — Ауч!

Тереза горестно вздохнула, вставая с такого удобного дивана.

— Отойди, я сама сварю себе кофе, — она протиснулась в маленькое пространство между раковиной и Джейном. — Отойди, говорю.

Джейн, недовольно пыхтя, отодвинулся, засовывая обожженный палец в рот.

Тереза скептически посмотрела на это действо, но не сказала ни слова.

* * *

— Лисбон, прошло уже четыре часа, а ты так ничего и не сказала Пайку, — упрекнул её Джейн, буравя её взглядом со своего любимого дивана.

Тереза подняла на него взгляд, недовольно хмурясь.

— Скажу позже, только отстань, ради Бога.

— Ты повторяешь это не в первый раз.

— Ты тоже, — отбила «мячик» Тереза, смотря, как Джейн садится на диване.

— Скажи мне, только честно. Ты ведь пока и не собираешься ему говорить об этом?  
— Ммм... 

— Тереза, — Джейн стал серьёзным.

— О, — кажется, Лисбон удивилась, но ничего не сказала.

— Я серьёзно, — он должен знать. Он должен понять, потому что если это не... Но он тут же оборвал себя. Лучше не думать и не надеяться.

— Сказать о чём?

— Сказать отцу твоего будущего ребенка, что ты беременна.

— Ладно, — Тереза вздохнула, — Джейн? — Патрику показалось, что она стала смотреть на него чуточку внимательней.

— Хм?

— Какое сегодня число? 

— Двадцать первое... Подожди. Двадцать первое, — нет, похоже ему не показалось. Она и правда с каким-то любопытством смотрела на него. И кажется, он знал почему. Господи... — Дерьмо!

И тут же пожалел об этом. Он хотел сказать точно не это.

Тереза поморщилась от бранного слова и встала со стула.

Джейн тут же подобрался. И разозлился. На себя.

Нет, он не позволит. Ни сейчас, ни когда-нибудь ещё.

— Куда это ты собралась, женщина? — в голосе Джейна послышались угрожающие нотки. Крадущимися движениями он медленно подходил к застывшей на месте Терезе. Пока, наконец, его подбородок не устроился на её плече. — Ты специально этот спектакль устроила? 

Чёрт, он снова подобрал не те слова. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт.

— Какой? Я же сказала отцу своего будущего ребенка, что беременна. Какие-то проблемы? — он был удивлен, что Тереза оставалась спокойной, хотя ему казалось, что вот сейчас она точно развернётся и уйдёт.

— Проблемы возникнут у Пайка, если он не прекратит с тобой встречаться.

Возникла пауза. Руки собственнически обвили Терезу за талию. Теперь он этому мистеру Бонду точно её не отдаст. Ни за что. Пускай только попробует и он...

— Он и не встречается. Точнее, встречается, но, кажется, её зовут Кэтрин.

— И кажется, кто-то доигрался, — подытожил Джейн, вдруг осознав, что Тереза тоже была не готова, что она тоже ведёт себя так, как бы никогда не вела себя раньше. У них была почти идентичная реакция. Он злился и она тоже. А ещё они боятся...

— Слушай, ну кто знал, что так получится? — Тереза, казалось, старалась не дышать, произнося это.

_Отчаянье._

— Что «так получится»? Как, Тереза? Что мы вдруг неожиданно переспим на нашем последнем ужине вместе, а потом ты уедешь в Вашингтон и будешь продолжать встречаться с Пайком? — Патрик уже не говорил, а рычал от гнева.  
— Мы с Маркусом не... Ты тоже не выглядел особо счастливым, когда понял, — дрожащим голосом упрекнула его Тереза, стараясь выбраться из цепкого захвата.

— Ну конечно... Дерьмо, прости, — Патрик ослабил хватку. — Это было неожиданно. Прости. И, пожалуйста, не плачь, — тут он развернул рыдающую Терезу к себе. — Я дурак, что не понял сразу. Ну какая нормальная женщина прилетит из Вашингтона сказать другу, что беременна, при этом не оповестив отца ребёнка? Я придурок, — наклонив голову, он аккуратно сцеловал слезинки с её щек и обнял Терезу.

* * *

— Вот так бы сразу, — облегченно пробурчал Эббот, наблюдая через стекло cвоего кабинета, и тут же добавил, улыбаясь своим мыслям. — Всё наладится, раз Лисбон вернулась. Джейн идиот. 


End file.
